Enticement
by Green Snowbird
Summary: Tamani and Laurel-a love story that I simply couldn't resist fluffing up! Takes place (more or less) after Destined, and is about their relationship. (More or less...shrugs.) Rated T for fluff fluff fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Pike, the author, does, lucky lucky girl.**

* * *

Enticement

A gentle wind blew through the glade, scattering Laurel's long blonde hair. From his seat beside her, Tamani captured and tugged on the strands.

"Hey, stop it," she whined teasingly. "That hurts." She pouted up at him.

"What are you willing to do to make me stop?" he asked, a glint in his eyes.

She leaned forwards a bit. "What is it you want me to do?" she replied.

He was leaning in as well. "I think you know what that is." As their lips met, his grip on her hair loosened, light blonde strands cascading all around them. She ran her teeth against his lower lip, causing him to shiver and press her closer to him. His hands trailed up her back, gloved fingers caressing the sensitive skin around her blossom. It was that time of year—the sun was still rather warm and incredibly delightful for the two of them in that California area. The petals were large and full—she hadn't bound them once since she blossomed two days ago. It was a great feeling.

Tamani pressed her back, pushing her against the soft ground. They paused for a moment, breath condensing together, lips barely apart. "Want to have some fun?" he asked her softly. Laughing breathlessly, she nodded and pulled his mouth back to hers.

And fun did they have.

Laurel borrowed Tamani's phone to call her mother and let her know that since it was so late she was just going to stay the night at the cabin. There was no need to let her know that Tamani would be staying with her—he would never leave her side, and since her parents still refused to get her a cell phone even though she was officially out of high school she needed his to make calls. It wasn't really a nuisance—though she really did want her own phone—and her mother was rather accepting of Tamani.

Laurel thought it was probably more or less because she was truly so very happy, to the point where it could never be denied, and that made her mom happy. There were no moments of anguish, of doubt, with Tamani as there had been with David. With Tam, it seemed like everything was right. And it really was.

She sat the phone down on the nearby table, shoving her hair away from her face and behind her shoulders. She sank down into the old couch, pulling her legs up underneath her and wrapping her arms around them. She breathed in the familiar smells of her childhood home.

"Already made yourself comfortable, I see."

Laurel turned at his voice, a smile already turning up her lips. "I figure I have the right to since this is _my_ house, on _my_ land," she retorted. But any bite that her response could have had was chased out by the happy buzz she already had just by seeing him.

Tamani casually made his way over to her, walking slowly, confidently. When he was in front of her he leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. "So what do you want to do in _your_ house?" he asked, smiling slightly. "We have the whole night, no nosy neighbors or company; just ourselves, some time, and the most amazing smelling blossom that ever bloomed." He inhaled deeply for a brief moment.

Laurel pushed his shoulders away lightly, embarrassed about his comment about her blossom. "It's not that special," she said quietly. Embarrassment was always a wonderful reason to be thankful she wasn't a human. She would've been bright red then, and she knew it.

"It is incredibly special." A gloved finger gently brushed one petal, sending a shiver down Laurel's spine. She tried to collect some coherent thoughts.

"I don't know. It makes you wear gloves all the time." She leaned in closer to him, then whispered as though it were a big secret, "I think I've already forgotten what your hands look like."

He laughed, a sound that made her fill with happiness. "I believe that that little notion is far better than the consequences that could ensue if I didn't wear them," he told her, tapping the tip of her nose with his index finger. She captured his hand and pressed her lips against each gloved tip, then tugged his arm closer to her, kissing up it. He sank on top of her, mouth instantly finding hers. The sweet taste of his mouth sent her up in the clouds, euphoric with the sensation.

"I love you," she sighed, leaning her head back against the couch for a moment.

"I never get tired of hearing that," he admitted, grinning sheepishly.

"And…?" she prodded, nudging him with her elbow.

Again, he laughed. "I love you, too, Laurel," he replied. "Always have."

"Always will," she added.

"Forever," he finished. She ran her hands through his long black hair—green again at the roots—and pulled him down for more kisses.

She was very, very happy in that moment. And so was he.

* * *

**Hi there! Green Snowbird here! I love this pairing, although I do believe the author deserves a shout-out simply because I normally root for one guy in the love triange but I loved both Tamani and David. However, green roots and exotic name won. I just finished the series (literally) and thought, what the heck?**

**So here it is. I would love some reviews, faves-just some feedback! I want to do several short bits of fluff that make me warm and fuzzy inside (and embarrassed! They like to have "fun" a lot it seems!) and feedback would be so helpful!**

**So enjoy it if you do, and thanks for reading. Love,**

** ~Green Snowbird**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! It's me, Green Snowbird! Here is another (uber-belated-yes I know I'm a slacker!) insallment in the little fluff, "fun"-filled fanfic for Tamani (why do I always almost type Tamaki? Curse you OHSHC!) and Laurel!**

**Please enjoy, my loves.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously. I no own dese peoplez. Only the thoughts and situations I put them through. Sigh.**

Enticement—Chapter Two

That night, the two curled up in the big, queen-sized bed that had been left in what used to be Laurel's bedroom. Tamani's incredibly green eyes watched her carefully, admiringly, lovingly. He wasn't sure if he'd ever really get used to the fact that she had chosen him—that Laurel loved him. Her eyes fluttered open and met his. Another one of those moments where she was thankful she wasn't a bumbling, blushing human occurred.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded, a pout already forming on her lips.

"Only the one thing I love most in this world," Tam replied.

Her face was reflective for a moment. "I know this comforter is really pretty, but I don't know if it deserves that much praise," she said lightly.

"Laurel," he growled.

"What?" She tried to look innocent. "That is what you meant, isn't it?"

He trailed his fingers up the bare skin of her side. She trembled a little; the sensation was intense, even though he was wearing gloves. "I think you know that that was not what I meant," he said, his gaze intent on her face. His fingers slid up to her shoulders and glided up her neck to stroke her face, her lips. Her lips parted at his touch and for a moment she was at a loss for words.

"You're too much," Laurel mumbled, shifting her eyes away from his direct gaze. But his hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Oh no," he said, his strange lilting accent attempting to dominate his words, "you're not getting to look away and push me back. I want you to see me."

"I can see you," she retorted.

His eyebrows raised and a smirk began to shape on his face. "Really now?" He brushed his lips once, twice—so very many times against hers in a rhythmic, taunting motion. She was practically shaking with desire. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweetness as she was tasting his, he let out a deep moan.

Laurel pulled back. "I sense the desire of fun seeping through," she said in her scientific, Fall-student-person voice.

One of his hands slid down her hip and squeezed. "I just seem to be full of it lately," he replied smartly.

"Oh, really? If you're so full of it than is it really just me you're wanting to have it with?"

"Always only you! And you'd best be joking or…well, I don't know what. But still! You'd best be joking, Laurel!"

She laughed. "I was, Tam. I was." She raised a hand and ran her fingers across his face as she moved to kiss him again. That very same hand slid down, caressing the bare skin of his chest.

Tamani was feeling euphoric. It didn't take very long for him to get the specially designed nightgown off of Laurel (specially designed, of course, for the fairy in bloom). His pants were next, and Laurel decided to take her time with those, kissing down his belly and sending him into some serious agony. But soon they were off, and the two were again pressed tight, tongues brushing ever so tenderly and lips grazing ever so lovingly. Laurel knew that no one could ever make her feel like Tam did—loved, loving; like the most wonderful, beautiful thing ever in existence. The only thing that remained on were his gloves, which caused not quite the same sensation as his fingers did when they weren't there. Laurel decided to voice that thought.

"You know, Tam, those gloves don't quite give me the same chills as your fingers do," she said softly, sensuously. He pulled back and frowned a little bit at her.

"You know I can't take them off, Laurel," he said sternly. "Unless you want to go ahead and made a seedling at our age."

She frowned at him. "Of course I don't! We're young—and…and I'm not ready!"

"Neither am I, Laurel. Which is why"—he trailed his fingers, gloved as they were, down the whole length of her body—"I'm going to keep these on."

"I know." She sighed and decided to just kiss him senseless. He appreciated the notion, and responded by doing the same to her.

And of course they had a lot of fun.

But afterward, curled up in each other's arms, they just spoke to each other in hushed tones. What they spoke about, well, that didn't really matter. They just talked to each other—about what had been going on with all the faeries, the happenings of the human world, how much they loved each other.

They didn't always say how much they loved each other. Sometimes it was conveyed, instead, in other ways. But everything they did or said was always with love. Which is why when Tamani brushed his lips against hers and ran his tongue over her bottom lip, he whispered:

"Laurel, with all my being, I truly do love you."

She kissed him passionately back. "And I you, Tamani. Forever." She stroked the side of his face as he kissed her.

It was forever that she melted into that sweet enticement of his kiss.

**And, um, there you go. I may add some more (perhaps if I get some feedback!) if I feel like it. For now, this seems like a fairly good ending but I'll leave it open for now so that I can do as I may. Yayz! Thanks for reading!**

**~Green Snowbird**


End file.
